Fuero
by KanyHearts
Summary: Topher fue al canal intentando con su juvenil sonrisa entrar en tu territorio. ¿En serio? ¿Reemplazar a Chris McLean? ¿De verdad pensó que sería buena idea? No, no. Tú eras la estrella del canal. No pueden reemplazarte. .::Para ScaleneCandy::.


**Disclaimer: TDS no me pertence... a ti tampoco así que, no tengo problema con ello.**

**Nota: Rated T... precisamente por ser un horror... aunque es más por seguridad. No esta tan fuerte.**

**Dedicatoria: A quien más que a mi hermosa gatita ScaleneCandy? Mi hermosa mujercilla que me apoya siempre y me pone una sonrisa en los labios aunque ni siquiera este presente. ILYSM AG! Dos de tus personajes favoritos en un horror con un poco de humor negro... ¿a que te conozco?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

** Fuero.**

_"m. Privilegio, derecho, exención, etc., que se conceden a una persona, ciudad o territorio."_

Parte de ser una buena estrella es saber ser hipócrita.

Tú lo sabes, él lo sabe. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Aun así, el ver el ligero tic que se produjo en la cara de Topher te hizo feliz de manera que no pudiste ocultar tu victoriosa sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de los directores de casting del canal.

–… eres muy joven aún chico, parte de triunfar es tener ese factor "x" que te haga popular, no vemos eso en ti.

–Además Drama Total tiene una base de fans muy sólida, están reacios a los cambios, la cuarta y sexta temporada tuvieron solo un éxito moderado…

Ocultaste tú risa detrás de tu taza de café y miraste divertido la situación.

–Tienes talento chico, pero este hombre –te señaló– es irremplazable.

–Termina la escuela, en un par de años, _quizás _ podamos darte algún papel en alguno de los shows.

¿En serio? ¿Reemplazar a Chris McLean? ¿De verdad pensó que sería buena idea?

No, no. Tú eras la estrella del canal. No _pueden _reemplazarte

El rubio te miró una vez más con pequeñas convulsiones en su rostro.

Si no fueras tan arrogante, te habrías preocupado por la mirada que te lanzó antes de salir, creíste que era solo derrota.

Pero no. Era una mirada de odio y venganza.

Tus dedos apuntaron a él diciéndole adiós mientras se retiraba frustrado a paso rápido.

Hasta donde sabias. Ya habías ganado.

* * *

Los vidrios empañados de tu baño no te dejaron terminar de percatarte que no estabas solo en casa. Mientras te duchabas escuchaste uno que otro ruido inusual que asegurabas, no venía de las grabaciones de jazz que ponías para relajarte.

Te negaste de manera rotunda a pausar tu ducha por lo que seguramente sería solo el viento pegando a tus ventanas.

Error.

–¿Sabes porque los villanos de las películas de terror siempre fallan?

Te giraste frustrado al escuchar la odiosa voz de cierto usurpador rubio.

–Porque no llegan a asesinar, siempre dan sermones tediosamente largos o le dan la oportunidad a su víctima de huir.

–¿Qué quieres Topher?

–Pensé en llegar mientras dormías, pero ¿Dónde está la satisfacción en ello? Supongo que puedo arriesgarme a perder. Aunque conociendo lo maravilloso que soy, dudo fallar.

Miraste el puñal en su mano y sonreíste.

–¿Ese es tu brillante plan? ¿Asesinarme para que te den el trabajo?

Topher sonrió igual.

–Ellos necesitarán a alguien que conduzca el show… ya puedo ver los titulares. "Celebridad asesinada en su departamento. Joven reemplazo continuará el show"

–¿Esos son los mejores titulares que tienes?

–Oye, soy el futuro presentador de Drama Total, no un patético periodista.

El rubio comenzó a acercarse a ti con el puñal apuntándote al estómago, retrocediste tranquilo hasta llegar a tu habitación anexa donde, casualmente tropezaste con la alfombra. Cambiaste tu semblante tranquilo a uno perturbado y sentiste la primera puñalada en tu espalda. La experiencia te dijo que estaba bien, no había dado al riñón ni a ningún otro órgano vital, sentiste el líquido rojizo derramarse por tu piel y retuviste un grito de dolor. Giraste despacio a verlo a los ojos. El muy cabrón se acercó más a ti y riéndose de manera psicópata te dijo burlesco.

–Lo siento Chris, tu hora de abordar el bote de los perdedores ha llegado, y no podrás regresar… ¡jamás!

Sus ojos se cerraron un momento y su risa llenó tu habitación, lamentablemente no pudo ver tu nuevo cambio de semblante.

Estiraste la mano un poco y apretaste el gatillo dándole justo en el hombro derecho.

Quería ser famoso y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que conllevaba serlo.

Una vez que estuvo derribado y que su mano había soltado el cuchillo de la pura impresión, pusiste finalmente levantarte y reacomodarte la toalla de la cintura que, desde hace un rato, se te venía cayendo.

–Sabes Topher… no eres el primer fan chiflado que se cuela en mi apartamento. Llevo décadas en el negocio, aprendí a estar, siempre preparado.

Jugaste un poco con el revolver en tus manos y sonriente, lo regresaste al hueco debajo de la alfombra de donde lo sacaste.

Topher no podía hablar.

Te acercaste a él y tomaste su daga.

–Tienes razón, podría darte otro balazo en la cabeza y terminar con esto pero… ¿Dónde queda mi diversión?

–Pe… pero yo… te tomé por sorpresa… ¡Te acuchille la espalda!

–Oh si, sobre eso. ¿En serio crees que no lo vi venir? ¿Sabes por qué los villanos nunca ganan? Porque se confían demasiado. Te metiste al territorio equivocado…

Una risa sarcástica marca McLean salió de tus labios. Paseaste por tu habitación deleitándote de la inmovilidad del chico y lanzando travieso la daga al aire de tanto en tanto.

–Querías se famoso ¿no? Pues aquí te va la primera lección, se le llama fuero ¿Lo habías escuchado antes? Llegaste a mi límite Topher, te advertí que no debías hacerme enojar…

Su cara de horror fue la cereza de tu pastel de victoria.

Nunca te gustó tener que mancharte las manos, pero como todo, siempre tienes sus excepciones. Miraste al suelo y observaste que alguna herida ya había dejado su huella en tu alfombra persa, así que daba igual ser cuidadoso, ya estaba arruinada de igual manera.

Al final, dejarías la escena tal y como estaba, mañana llamarías al canal y ellos se encargarían de dejar todo limpio. Ser famoso e importante, tenía sus ventajas, y Topher ya empezaba a darse cuenta de ello.

¿En serio? ¿Matar a Chris McLean? ¿De verdad pensó que sería buena idea?

* * *

**A pesar de estar tan corto, tarde mucho editandolo, disculpen los posibles errores. Aún me queda mucho por mejorar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que no hayan tenido un derrame cerebral. Los amo chicos!  
**

**Kany :3**


End file.
